Field-maps are collections of data relating to a field and wherein particularly data is provided for each of multiple segments of the field. Thereby, the data is typically collected over a period of time, for example over several years, and comprises all sorts of information such as weather related information, soil related information, information relating to historic processing of the field, information on previously harvested crops, information on the yields of previously harvested crops, slope information and any other field related information. Thereby, it will be clear that the field related information can directly relate or indirectly relate to the field. Furthermore, the data can be collected in many ways. One example is collection of data via weather stations, via satellite monitoring of the field, via drone or airplane monitoring of the field, by collecting data when the field is processed with an agricultural vehicle, or by manual testing of aspects relating to the field. Thereby, data is preferably periodically collected, for example once a week.
Although the above information is collected for several years, and is available to the farmer, most farmers lack the tools to use this information for their benefit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for operating an agricultural combine wherein the field-map information can be used to optimize the operating method.